


Ink on the Pages

by ghoul_unknown



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Also Inky Monster Splooge?, Bodily Fluids, Copia Gets Fucked By Tentacles, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Monster fuckery, Other, Porn With Plot, Rituals, Summoning Circles, Summoning gone wrong, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, also this is is pretty much just porn with some spooky stuff, monster summoning, you guys are really going to roast me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_unknown/pseuds/ghoul_unknown
Summary: Rituals are some of the most easy methods of summoning horrors beyond words to bring hell to our plane of morality. There is one concern though, what happens when something goes wrong? What happens if the ritual steps are written wrong, what if you mix up the ritual with another one?Our favourite Cardinal sadly realizes this too late.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ink on the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so you guys know, this is my first written fic I've done in a while. As well as being my first real smut one at that? So please excuse any mistakes or run-on sentences. I'm doing my best. This also goes out to all my horny Ghost Twitter peeps, I love you all. Shoutout to my gf for giving me the idea. I love you lots. <3
> 
> Also as I type this it is 2:40am so please excuse mistakes.

_"...Now, that should've been the last item I need for the ritual."_

The semi-melted red candle was gingerly placed among the chalk circle. White lines and curved symbols were stark in contrast to the worn, dark oak flooring inside the dimly lit bedroom. Calculated eye triple checked the fragile pages of the book in the Cardinal's hands. He was sure that he had gotten everything correct up to this very moment. For certain he had, he had done rituals earlier by himself and was lucky to never have any bad instances occur. Copia was not an idiot, or at least he thought he wasn't.

The man stood up, book in hand as he admired his handy-work with pride swelling in his chest. A smirk curled his lips up and he chuckled softly. There was only one last thing to do before summoning this hell spawn to his realm; reciting the chant. He looked at the book, leaning down to grab his matchbox and light every candle in the circle while murmuring ineligible Latin. Copia soon placed the book down and closed his eye while his arms outstretched as to draw powers from beyond to his slender frame. The electricity in the air only seemed to grow stronger as the chanting became louder as a dim light emitted from the summoning circle on the floor.

"Oh Lucifer, my lord which guides me in his light. Give me the power to bring forth this wretched demon to this mortal realm!"

A brighter red light filled the room and bathed everything in radius in crimson. There for a moment came a dull humming before a flash of white and silence entailed. Copia had shut his eyes at the flash and waited for it to fade. Slowly, he blinked, looking around for any signs of the supposed demon he summoned. There was nothing. _How was there nothing?_ _He had done everything right in his mind_ , Copia thought, as he hastily moved to grab the ancient book and flip back to the page he was reading from. His brows furrowed as he carefully examined the pages, noticing on closer inspection that the top of the page with the Demon's name was actually on a different page. 

" _No_... _ **No, no, no**!_" Copia groaned, throwing down the book with frustration.

The ritual he had used to send for the all-powerful demon from the depths of Hell wasn't actually the right ritual. He had summoned something else. What kind of thing exactly? Copia didn't know himself since the thing's name was torn away from the top of the page. Curses came from under his breath, crossing his arms in defeat before something fell over, causing the Cardinal to whip around quickly to the darkness behind him.

"Hello? Is something there?"

No reply. Just silence and darkness of his bedroom surrounding him.

Copia felt weary, he knew he summoned something...but where was the thing? It must be inside the room because his shut windows were locked and his bedroom door was closed tight. It was quite unsettling knowing you may have summoned something omnipotent and powerful in your own safe space. Luckily, Copia's intuition was correct and he had indeed successfully summoned a creature. Just, not the kind he wanted. Before he could let out another word of frustration something snaked around his lower arm and wrist. Copia looked horrified at the inky, slimy appendage that had slithered on to his arm.

"What in Lucifer's name?-"

More appendages seemed to slither out of the darkness, finding their way around the Cardinal's arms and legs to easily lift him up like a rag doll. He let out a noise of surprise, struggling in the grasp of the creature he had brought forth. On closer inspection, the appendages seemed to closely represent tentacles; the tendrils were ribbed, slimy, were in various lengths and girth and seemed to comprise of an inky substance. It also looked like there were soft, beak-like tips on the ends of each tentacle. The creature was curious of their current prey, moving some of the tentacles along the other's body and under their clothes. One daringly pressing up against Copia's crotch.

"H-Hey! Stop that! You're supposed to- _Haah_ ~" He hissed, only for it to turn into a moan as the creature moved to press firmly against the other's groin.

A few more tendrils slowly sneaked their way under his black cassock, swiftly ripping the garment off his slender frame. One tentacle moved to slip around Copia's torso, keeping him steady while the others snaked along his other limbs keeping him off the ground. It was warm and slick, covered in a black, inky mucus. There was no hiding his obvious arousal from the feeling against his skin, sending shocks of arousal straight to his hardened cock. He struggled a bit, still unsure exactly if this thing was going to swallow him hole or even posed a threat to his life. A sound of struggle escaped his throat, his eyes darting to a few new tendrils seemingly coming from out of thin hair behind him.

The lone tendril that was once pressing against his crotch now slowly surrounded and sunk down on his cock, causing Copia to release a breathy moan. One of the smaller, new appendages latched on to his nipple, creating a suction just like the one on his cock. Copia visibly jolted; arching his back as he whined when a fairly girthy and slick tentacle found his entrance and slowly slicked it up. He knew what was coming but still let out a sound of surprise when the thing slowly started to work him open as his moans became more breathy and uneven.

"Ah...S-Stop it!-"

Every appendage seemed to secrete the same inky mucus all over Copia's trapped limbs; the cool, slimy feeling sending shivers and goose bumps all over his body. The large ribbed tendril soon pushed inside of the Cardinal and moved around, looking to go deeper. His cock was still being ensnared by the tentacle which had left slime in its wake while sucking Copia off. The man's moans grew louder and more desperate as he felt overwhelmed by all sensations happening at once. Copia had never felt anything like this before and knew he would not last long at all. His head hung forward; face flushed to a shade of red as Copia tried to suppress his whimpers. This was all too much, he thought, why did this make his knees weak and his body melt like putty?

As if the creature was able to read minds, the tentacle deep inside Copia began to thrust inside him erratically, causing him to cry out in intense pleasure. His whole body seemed to become putty as the creature continued to fuck the other with monstrous vigor. Copia's cock was already throbbing and leaking pre-cum, showing he was teetering so close to his climax. The room filled with the wet sound of the tendrils slapping against Copia's bare skin and the flurry of shattered cries and whimpers of pure pleasure escaping the Cardinal's lips. The scene was obscenely sinful, putting any normal act of carnal lust to shame. Copia's body seeming to buck up and thrust against the creature in a haze of arousal as a black ooze slowly covered the floor beneath him. 

Every brush against Copia's prostate sent him reeling in pure arousal, desperate to chase his orgasm as soon as he could. One stray tendril snaked its way into Copia's open mouth, causing him to choke slightly as he felt the creature's thrusts grow faster. The warm feeling growing in his abdomen was getting hotter by the second while Copia was getting fucked senseless by the unseen entity. It only took a few moments before the burning feeling exploded in his body, causing Copia to let out a muffled scream as he came. His body jolted and stilled; bucking and twitching as a wave of euphoria washed over him. The tendrils inside of him and holding him in place secreted a large amount of the thick, inky mucus as it practically covered him. Copia's eyes grew heavy as the tendril in his mouth receded and he panted; some saliva and the foreign slime dripping from his lower lip.

Silence consumed the room before Copia's body was limply placed down on the floor. He laid looking up at his ceiling, riding out his high as a loud knock came from his door. Copia was barely able to understand what the voice was saying at first, until he recognized the accent. Terzo; _Papa Emeritus the Third._

"Cardinal, eh...I'm coming in your room for a second. I have to talk to you about-" 

As light from the hallway filled the room, Terzo looked upon the sight of his beloved Cardinal on the wooden floor; his body surrounded and covered in the black ooze and the dazed expression on his face. Their brows furrowed in confusion about where this mess came from and why was the Cardinal naked and flushed. In the room, there was a large mark on the wall that was a black splatter of slime, marking where the creature came from. Taking a few steps inside, he picked up the book curiously and looked at the open page only to shake his head and laugh softly. Terzo's expression had an air of playfulness as he moved to kneel beside Copia.

"Oh Copia, you summoned a _Deep One_ , not a demon...They're attracted _to lust, to need_ and you must've conjured...eh...A powerful one at that." Terzo chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he quickly moved to pick the man up off the floor. "Bene...You smell horrible, you _really_ need to bathe."

Copia could only muster a quiet noise of agreement as the two of them exited the room. The summoning circle on the floor faintly glowed; some of the tendrils snaking up from the floor before disappearing for good. Maybe now the Cardinal learned his lesson on paying attention to summoning eldritch horrors. Maybe he can understand to not trust any of the ritual books from the Clergy's archives. Or, he could, send for the horror again when he needed to release some sexual tension.


End file.
